


Hospital Fears

by WillowRose99



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder x Scully, Scully gets scared for Mulder's wellbeing again, Scully x Mulder - Freeform, txf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Mulder ends up in hospital after a run in with a killer, and Scully can’t help but run to him.Includes: Fluff and Angst.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 21





	Hospital Fears

Mulder was a man who could hardly keep himself out of trouble, try as hard as he might. And Scully often became his saviour when he needed saving, there to bandage his wounds and hold him tight when he needed comforting from the darkness of the world. 

Tonight, was another one of those nights, with Mulder sitting on the edge of a pristine white hospital bed in the middle of a busy emergency department, head in his hands as nurses bustled around him, calling out for tests and medicine prescriptions that were supposed to take the pain away from his concussed head, fractured hand and multiple shallow puncture wounds the villain had caused to the FBI agent. 

He felt miserable, throbbing pain beating through his temples, eyes sore from being awake for over forty-eight hours, stomach calling out for food and his normally clean suit in tatters. But what made him feel even worse, was knowing that right in that moment, when he faced up to the fact that three more innocent victims were dead, the killer on the loose and he was to blame, was that Dana Scully was nowhere to be found. 

Until she crashed through the doors of the emergency bay, brandishing her FBI badge and calling to know where her partner and secret lover was.  
“Scully, Scully, I’m over here!” Mulder yelled towards her, trying to get off the bed but a nurse pushing him back. The red head’s head went up then, eyes catching Mulder’s and suddenly she was sprinting across the small area, nearly launching herself right into Mulder before they both remembered they had to still maintain some sort of professionalism in front of the other agents that lingered in the area. Scully looked him over with fierce concern in her eyes, hand coming up to gently touch his bruised temples, lingering over the bandages on his injured hand and eyes flitting over the other bandages that littered his chest and stomach. 

“God, Mulder. They told me it was really bad, the paramedics at the scene made it seem like you weren’t going to make it and I-.” A large warm hand resting on the side of her face stopped Dana in her tracks instantly, swallow down her very rational fear and look up at Mulder. 

“I’m right here, Scully. And I’m fine, really. You know me, I’ve gone through worse and survived, it’s just a couple of scratches and bruises, I’ll heal.” As Scully’s brows drew closer and her eyes began to water, Mulder instantly knew from years of caring for the woman that she was about to break, the overwhelming tsunami wave of fear, worry, stress and pain nearly becoming too much for his favourite person. 

“I just thought…you weren’t at the crime scene when I got there and I knew you had been hurt but no one was giving me clear information and not even Skinner knew what happened. Mulder, I was so worried, I was so worried about possibly losing you.” The tears came then, with Scully trying to hold them back by clamping her eyes shut and grabbing onto Mulder’s uninjured hand, squeezing it hard. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her back and letting her attach herself to his side, pressing her face into the tattered work shirt and slowly drying the tears. 

“Dana Scully, I have never met anyone that can love and care for someone as deeply as you do, and I am so sorry for making you worried and for scaring you when I know you deserve the exact opposite.” The smaller woman sniffed harshly but turned to look up at him, his deep brown eyes and how his mouth pulled into a sullen frown as he spoke. “I love you, Scully, and there’s no chance I’m leaving you without a fight, you have to remember that.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips feel the warmth of her skin and how her forehead relaxed slightly and her grasp on his waist loosened a little. 

“You better, Mulder, otherwise I’ll beat the living crap out of you in revenge for leaving me.” Mulder let out a full belly laugh then, much to the fake annoyance of Scully as she rolled her eyes at her partner, smoothing her hand over his chest gently. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart.” They kissed then, Scully pulling Mulder’s face closer to hers so she could mould her lips to his in a kiss that was filled with so much love and passion and need that they both felt like they were being swallowed up by it, bodies filling with warmth and comfort that eclipsed the pain in Mulder’s frame and worry in Scully’s mind. 

Mulder always had a constant pattern of getting in trouble and always needed Scully to save him, in situations that stretched from just a bloody scratch to a full-on disaster. And they both knew, in return, that Scully needed Mulder to pull her out of her own self-destructive mind, a mind that was so brilliant and genius that it was nearly bound to drive her insane without Mulder to dispel the colossal fear and worry she felt when he came into harms way. In truth, as the two of them left the hospital in the very early hours of the next morning to go hide from the world in Scully’s bed as she nursed him back to health, everyone knew that the pair of FBI agents were their own saviours, and no one would ever come between them in times of dire crisis. Only one woman could fix Mulder’s injuries, and only one man could stop Scully from only seeing fear.


End file.
